Chelen’s Dillema
by HelenHenny
Summary: Helen’s had strong, deep feelings for Chuck E. since the very moment that they met. Chuck has always been reluctant and reserved about his emotions for the hen, that may or may not reciprocal. What will happen when feelings that have been bottled up for too long finally topple over?


"And always remember, even though it's my name that's on the door, this was never meant to be my place! It was meant for the ones who truly make the magic happen here- that's all of you guys!" Chuck E. exclaimed proudly to the audience of children before him.

The band had just finished giving one of their all-star performances for a Chuck E. Cheese location in New York City, and were given standing ovations galore for their outstanding show. Even the parents, themselves, couldn't help but give the group of five a round of applause for how amazing they played. There wasn't a dull face in the house, only smiles. And as usual, the band was having just as much fun as those who came to see them perform. There were so many people, that some even had to stand since there weren't enough chairs in the showroom to sit them all.

"I want all of you to know that you're always welcome here, whenever you please!" The rockstar mouse continued. "Not just for birthdays, but also whenever you may need a fun break! We love you all! Thank you for being such an awesome crowd! Have a super rest of your day, and goodnight!"

"Night y'all! Thanks so much for havin' us!" Jasper T. Jowls chimed in.

Mr. Munch gave a wave of his hand. "It was a great time!"

"So long-a everybody!" Pasqually added along with his signature laugh.

Helen blew a kiss and sent it outward with her feathers. "Goodnight, everyone! Sweet dreams! See you next time!"

The gang gave their finals bows before the curtains finally closed, leaving them to themselves.

"Man guys, we were on fire tonight!" Chuck E. cheered excitedly, removing his guitar. "If we'd played any better, the whole place would've caught flames, for sure! Great job, everyone! Pizza's on me tonight!"

Everyone exchanged smiling faces with each other, proud of the performance they'd put on together. It took a lot of work to make sure that a show was perfected and ready for the stage; the constant rehearsals, sound checks, costumes, and even the tuning of the instruments. Even though their primary audience were kids, even they could tell the difference between a show that was rushed and well put together. Luckily for them, they had one of the best leaders, directors, and coordinators in the whole wide world; Chuck E. Cheese himself!

Jasper placed his bass guitar that he'd nicknamed "Paw" into its case and smiled. "Gee, Thanks Chuck! That means a whole awful lot comin' from you! I guess all of that practicin' paid off in the end, huh? Missin' the annual canine tennis ball convention turned out to not be such a terrible idea after all!"

Chuck E. frowned a little at his best pal's comment. "Aw, Jasper. I didn't know you missed the convention. I know how much it means to you. Is there any way I can make it up to you, buddy?"

"Don't worry about it, Chuck E. Sure I might've missed it this year, but there'll be plenty more to look forward to in the future! Besides, I'd miss all the tennis ball conventions in the world for our band! We're the greatest in the world!"

"You can say that again, Jasper!" Helen clucked. She smoothed down her magenta and white striped dress, and placed both of her wings to the side of her face; her stunning eyes of blue in awe. "Did you see the way they applauded us? It was like they never wanted it to end! It was amazing!"

"You've-a got that right, Helen! Hehehe!" Pasqually agreed. "Of course, I wouldn't want it to end either! With-a drumming skills like mine!"

Jasper playfully sneered. "Hold it right there, Chef. We all know who they really came to see!"

"Oh Yes? And who is that?"

"Your's truly!"

"Now-a-Jasper! I told you to leave the jokes to me!" the chef replied jokingly.

"Hey!"

"Alright guys, calm down," Chuck E. laughed. "Everyone did fantastic tonight! I'm proud of all of you! But it's time we started packing up now! Chuck E. Cheese's closes in a half an hour, and we don't want to keep the employees here longer than they have to be. Let's start moving our instruments to the truck!"

"No worries, boss! We'll-a have everything disassembled before Munch can eat a full buffet of pizzas!" Pasqually said, packing up his drum kit.

"And we all know how quickly that can happen!" Helen giggled. "Don't worry, Chuck E. We've got this! And um... maybe after this you and I could go out to eat together or something before we leave the Big Apple for good tomorrow. There's this really fancy restaurant that I've been dying to show you since we got here." The hen smiled weakly yet hopefully. Besides being hatched and raised in the "Big Apple" and knowing the area like the back of her wing, this was literally the perfect time for her and the mouse she secretly adored in her heart to spend alone time together. It was late, and more than likely the rest of the band would be going straight to sleep once they jumped back on the tour bus. There would be no interruptions, just the two of them alone, together.

Chuck E. looked down and shuffled his red converses coyly while scratching the back of his neck with his paw. "Gee, uh, Helen, I really don't know about that. I'm pretty tired. Besides, I have a lot of paperwork and set lists to get together for our next few shows. Maybe some other time?"

The hen rolled her eyes internally; there was always some kind of excuse, some kind of "thing" that was so incredibly important that they couldn't spend time together. If she'd suggested the idea for them to do as a group, she had a strong inkling that he would have immediately agreed to it. This was what felt like her billionth attempt to get Chuck E. to herself for once, to tell him how she truly felt about him in her heart. Yes, she adored him as a friend, as a talented musician, and co-star. But her admiration for the mouse went far beyond their relationship as band members. It had been this way for years now, and yet, she'd always found a way to contain her emotions so that she wouldn't spoil the friendship they already had. There were times where she could've sworn Chuck E. had flirted with her back, or had even noticed the slightest sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her. But perhaps, it was all just her imagination playing tricks on her. Maybe, friends were simply all they were destined to be and nothing more. And maybe, it was time that she stopped attempting to gain his attention.

Helen sighed and looked down as well. "Yeah, maybe so. It was a pretty silly idea anyways. We all need sleep to be on the road again tomorrow. It's alright." She walked away without another word to begin packing up her microphone stand and speakers.

Chuck blinked a couple of times, feeling guilt lightly nip at his heart before shaking himself out of his thoughts. He noticed Munch, who had been silent for incredibly too long, folding his keyboard away. "Hey Munch, everything alright over here buddy? You haven't said a word since the show ended."

Munch, in deep thought himself, suddenly realized that he was being talked to by his boss and snapped back into reality. "Oh! Yeah! Just hungry, is all! Ha-ha! I haven't eaten since the last time I've eaten!"

"Which was only an hour ago," Jasper mumbled in the distance.

Chuck E. let out a soft chuckle and gave his violet fur a gentle pat. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you a to-go box before we leave so you have something to snack on, on the bus. I'll be back, okay?"

Chuck, Jasper, And Pasqually walked off to start loading some of the instruments into the bus leaving a quiet Munch and an irate Helen to their packing. After a few moments of quiet, the purple alien decided to break the silence between them.

"Are you okay, Helen?" he asked.

"Oh sure, just fine!" the hen squawked in response, a strong sense of irritability in her tone. It was obvious from her sharp body language and slightly narrowed eyes, that she was not okay. "Why wouldn't I be? Everything's just peachy!"

"Well, uh, you just sounded kind of upset there..."

"Upset?" she raised an eyebrow letting her microphone stand drop into its custom, pink bag. "I'm not upset at all! Why should I be upset, anyway? After all, it's not like I should've seen it coming or anything! It only happens every time I ask him to do anything with me! I only end up embarrassing myself completely in front of everyone!"

Even in frustration, she spoke with a soft, sweet voice that only a naturally talented vocalist could possess. You could tell from the glossiness in her eyes, that she was on the verge of tears. Munch watched, sorrowfully, as Helen paced back and forth. He could tell that these thoughts of frustration must've been on her mind for a while now.

"I don't even know why I try!" a single tear began to fall down her feathered face as she broke into a soft cry. "It's not like I'm good enough for him, anyways! I'm just a chicken who just so happens to be able to sing and play video games. He's a rockstar with his whole career ahead of him, and a million restaurants with his name on it!" She began to sob, tears clouding her vision. Just as she went to sit down on what she could make out to be a stool, she accidentally tripped over the thin, black cord of a mega speaker.

"Helen!" Munch quickly scurried to help her up off of the ground, but was surprised when the female chicken buried her face into his fur, sobbing away. It was a completely unexpected action, and a little bit awkward consider nobody had ever cried to him about anything before, but he could tell that she needed someone more than ever right now. He held her close and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay. Don't cry, Helen."

"No it won't!" a muffled sound cried. "I'm just so tired, Munch! I'm tired of making a fool of myself! He probably thinks I'm just some annoying girl desperate for his attention or something! If he doesn't already hate me!"

"Woah, woah! That's not true! Chuck E. doesn't hate you! He doesn't hate anyone!" he continued to rub her back in circular motions.

"I wish that I didn't feel this way about him. I wish that I could just see him as a friend and not some mouse that I have a silly, hopeless crush on! I'm just a dumb chicken!"

"Stop saying that! You're not a dumb chicken, Helen! You're the most talented, smart, and beautiful hen I've ever met! Without you, this band wouldn't be complete! There's nobody that could replace you in any way!" Munch held her sturdy by the shoulders."

Helen sniffled, and rested her face back in his fur. "I don't know, Munch. I just don't know."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Listen, if Chuck E. can't see what he's missing, then that's on him. But don't ever feel like you're not amazing Helen. Because you are. I wouldn't lie to you," he assured her comfortingly.

She gently pulled back with another sniffle, and used one of her wings to pat her eyes dry. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so! I'd swear it on one hundred pizzas!" Munch replied.

Helen smiled weakly through her tears and gave him a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Munch. Thank you for hearing me out. You're such an awesome friend." She took a deep breath, pulling herself together. "I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that he'll never like me in that way. The sooner I do, the sooner I'll stop getting my heart broken anyways."

The purple alien monster hugged her back. "With all due respect to Chuck E. , it doesn't matter what he thinks of you or what he likes. It's what you think of yourself that matters. Besides... I like you."

"Aw, Munch. I like you too."

The two embraced each other in a hug for a few seconds more in silence, before finally breaking it.

"I bet they didn't have boy problems like this on Planet Purple, huh?" Helen chuckled lightly, wiping the remainder of her tears with a tissue. Munch laughed as well.

"Nope! But we did have pizza problems! That's why earth is so much better than Planet Purple!"

Helen beamed and giggled once more. "Pizza problems sound a lot easier on the heart than boy problems! I'll take a week on your planet anytime!"

"But then wouldn't you miss video games? And singing? And all of your friends here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you're right! I didn't think about it that way." The bird planted a sudden, short, and sweet peck upon Munch's nose and smiled. "Thanks again for everything Munch. I've been dying to get those feelings off of my chest for a really long time now. I feel like I can finally breathe. You're such a great listener, and friend."

The monster blushed a bit at the kind, unexpected gesture and gave her one last hug. "Anytime, Helen! Glad you're feeling better! But we should probably start cleaning up now! This place is gonna close any minute like Chuck said!"

"Oh yeah! Let's get to it!"

The two then began to put away the remainder of their instruments, stage lights, and speakers. Little did they know, a certain mouse had been listening just around the corner...


End file.
